poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyberdream
They appeared in the Underwater Level and they realised that the can't breathe underwater and then diving suit appeared and they saw the Scooby Snack and the Shark is coming and Chopper grab the Scooby Snack Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Watch out! Ahh, watch yourself! You don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump in the day or night Watch yourself! You're not scary, monster Don't -- don't jump, you're not ready to fight Ahh, watch yourself! You don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump in the day or night Watch yourself! You're don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump, I'll fight, all right! Here it comes, a big, big shark He sees us in the dark Dragons in my own backyard It just can't get away (They appeared in the backyard in small form and they saw a Giant ant and they run away from it) Hello, Cyberdream Why you chasin' me? My computer screen Is my enemy So... (They appeared in ancient Japan and then a Samurai appeared, Zoro is gonna fight it, but Samurai knocked onenof his sword and Nami grab it, then she do some amazing pose and defeated the Samurai) Ahh, watch yourself! You don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump in the day or night Watch yourself! You're not scary, monster Don't -- don't jump, you're not ready to fight Ahh, watch yourself! You don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump in the day or night Watch yourself! You're don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump, I'll fight, all right! Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Yeah, yeah! Boom, boom! Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Yeah, yeah! Watch out! Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Watch out! interlude (Fry, Bender, Chopper, Usopp, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Donald, Goofy, Owen and Cody is running from the Mummies, so they hide from it, and then Anubis scared them, and they run away from it, their friends are running from the Phantom Virus, and then the Virus fell of the Camel) Here they come, the mean, mean streets Of mummies in the sheets Scary scenes, our fearest fiend It just can't get away Hello, Cyberdream Why you chasin' me? My computer screen Is my enemy So... (Usopp dress up as a Knight, and Chopper dress up as a Wizard, and then they been attacked from the Dragon, and they saw the princess tied up with the Scooby Snack, so they battle the Dragon and they wash the Dragon Fire with Water and it does away, and the princess is gonna kiss them, But Usopp and Chopper grab the Scooby Snack and went off to another level) Ahh, watch yourself! You don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump in the day or night Watch yourself! You're not scary, monster Don't -- don't jump, you're not ready to fight Ahh, watch yourself! You don't scare me, monster Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Watch yourself! You're don't scare me, monster Don't -- don't jump, I'll fight, all right! Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Yeah, yeah! Boom, boom! Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Yeah, yeah! Watch out! Boom, boom, dig it, dig it, day or night Wat -- watch out, out! interlude (They are now in the north pole and they saw the Scooby Snack on top of the pole and the Virus is coming, Chopper is gonna get it, while his friends hold the Phantom Virus off, and he managed to get the Scooby Snack and they been teleport to another level) Watch yourself! Don't -- don't jump Watch yourself! Watch yourself! Don't -- don't jump Watch out!